mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Incipisphere
The Incipisphere is the bizarre universe that Sburb transports things to. The name is derived from the word "incipient", meaning beginning or emerging. It is structured as follows: Appearifier.]] The Medium The Medium is the thick of the Incipisphere between the Dark Kingdom's orbit and Skaia, to which John Egbert's house was transported. Rose and Dave's houses have been transported here as well, and once Jade activates her Sburb Client, her house will presumably follow. Things in the Medium are more or less like they were on Earth, except electricity is summoned out of nowhere to keep the player's houses running. In the kids' Sburb session, there are four planets in the Medium, one for each of the kids, and each separated from Skaia by seven gates. When John arrived on his planet (the Land of Wind and Shade), the Agents sent Shale Imps and Crude Ogres to harass him. The underlings and monsters sent to challenge the kids take upon the characteristics of the prototypings performed before the kids entered the Medium. Any prototyping done afterwards has no effect. Upon arrival to the medium, pre-medium prototyped attributes are sent to the Light and Dark spires upon Prospit and Derse, respectively. The exact makeup of the various creatures on the children's respective planets (John's imps are made of Shale, Mercury and Cobalt, the Tar Basilisks are made of Tar, and the Copper Giclops are made of Copper) may vary. Each planet presumably has its own unique civilization and geography with a different species of Consort, John's planet being the salamanders. Rose's planet is the Land of Light and Rain, a bright land with pastel multicolored water and small yellow rain clouds with many ice floes (chalk floes?), the biggest of which her house is on. Dave, meanwhile, has found himself in the Land of Heat and Clockwork, which is full of lava and islands and constructs made of gears and metal. A diagram displayed by the Laboratory's primary session terminal seems to suggest that there are in fact eight planets, each with seven gates between it and Skaia. The significance of this is as yet unknown, though it may be connected to the Trolls. In the Medium, the kids' houses are surrounded by even more of their Associated Classical Element than it was on Earth. For example: John's house is resting on a large pillar only surrounded by a thick mass of fog and dark clouds, while his Associated Classical Element is wind and Rose's house is situated on some sort of island in a huge sea, while her Associated Classical Element is water. Dave, whose element is fire, is surrounded by lava. The Dark and Light Kingdoms Both kingdoms are comprised of a planet with a connected moon. The Light Kingdom, called Prospit, orbits near Skaia, and the connected moon passes through Skaia on its own seperate orbit around Prospit. The Dark Kingdom, called Derse, has a distant orbit past a Veil of meteors, situated in the Furthest Ring. Prospit and Derse each have four Spires, one of which aligns with the Kernelsprite of a player when that player enters the Medium. Currently, three spires are aligned with Harlequins, Cat-princess-Cthulhus, and Seppucrows. The two kingdoms wage a constant war on the Battlefield, fighting for the future of Skaia. Each kingdom is almost identical to the other, both cities a complex network of buildings, towers and bridges, differing only in color palette. Similarly, the inhabitants of Prospit bearing a white carapace, while the inhabitants of Derse have a black one. Prospit is later destroyed by Jack Noir, a rogue Derse archagent. The Veil The Veil is a belt of meteors that separates Derse from the rest of the Medium. It comprises many asteroids, many of which are "seeds" of some kind. The Veil is treated as neutral ground for the kingdoms, and contains laboratories and the like in order to create soldiers for the next war. The trolls are currently in the Veil. However, the veil inhabited by the trolls is a completely different session of Sburb, and therefore a completely different Incipisphere in a completely different universe altogether. It is not known how they got there, although interestingly Karkat describes them as "hiding". The Seven Gates The Seven Gates are arranged above each player's house in a vertical fashion. The goal of the Sburb player is to build up to these one by one, and solve the Ultimate Riddle. Skaia Skaia is a "dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential" that lies above the Seven Gates. The kingdoms of the Dark and Light Spires are fighting for control of this. Prospit tries to protect it, while Derse wants to destroy it. Across every session, Derse inevitably wins. At the center of Skaia lies The Battlefield where the armies of Light and Dark wage a constant war, led by the Black and White Kings. This battlefield mutates with each prototyping, expanding exponentially in complexity each time. After its third prototyping, it is severely damaged during Jack Noir' s rampage. The Furthest Ring The Furthest Ring is the area around the furthest edge of the Incipisphere, where Derse orbits. It is the home of The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, who communicate with the Sburb players whose Dream Selves sleep on Derse's moon. Not much is known about this area yet, or those who dwell within it. See Also Planets planets planets Category:Weird Plot Shit Category:Homestuck